


Loyalty

by TangentDreams2



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fans, First Kiss, Interviews, Reality TV, appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangentDreams2/pseuds/TangentDreams2
Summary: A new craze sweeps through the city by the name of '#LoyalGirl', a campaign to get Sonic to date Amy. Curious of it's origins, Sonic discovers the interview of Amy on the Comedy Chimp's show, regarding her feelings for him. Upon hearing what she has to say, he finds himself wanting to show his appreciation for her loyalty.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Loyalty

Another victory called for the greatly craved chilli dog for the blue hero and his friends. With Eggman going back to the drawing board for another week, Sonic and his friends; Tails and Knuckles, travelled to Station Square and feasted on their hard earned lunch.

"Is it me or do chilli dogs taste a lot sweeter after beating Eggman?" Sonic asked as he gulped down the succulent favourite of his.

Knuckles examined his chilli dog. "I dunno about sweet. It's a little too spicy for my liking. I should've picked a burger..."

Sonic shrugged. "Eh, mine tastes pretty good." He said nonchalantly as he took another bite of his chilli dog.

The commotion of a gathering crowd stopped the boys in their tracks. They stood in the middle of the pathway and watched the swarm of teenagers gathering outside a clothing store. Seeing a group of teens already leaving the store, they noticed they were all wearing the same shirt with seemed to have a picture of no other than Amy on them. Above the picture were the words, '#LoyalGirl'.

Puzzled, their eyes followed the group of girls as they flaunted their new attire and were celebrating their latest purchases with a group photo. They walked away merrily, continuing to talk about their new item of clothing.

The boys blinked in unison, baffled by the new craze. "Uh, what's going on?" Sonic thought aloud.

"Looks like Amy's the talk of the town all of a sudden." Knuckles said, continuing to watch the young crowd enthusiastically wait in line for this piece of clothing.

"Ohhhh." Tails clicked his fingers at the light bulb moment in his mind. "It's probably from the interview she was in recently."

"Interview?" The blue leader turned to his best friend, completely perplexed by the theory. Since when did Amy start talking in interviews? Why hadn't he heard about said interview from her? Heck, why hadn't he even seen this interview?

He assumed she told him everything. If that were the case, he wouldn't be witnessing her blowing up in popularity and he would of most likely had an extremely bubbly Amy on his hands to tell him all about it.

Then again, when was the last time he had heard from her anyway?

"Yeah. She was on the Comedy Chimp's Show. Obviously, they originally called her on there to mock her about her feelings for you but she took everything well enough to win the viewers over. Haven't seen it myself but I did see this '#LoyalGirl' pop up on my Friend Space feed." He activated his communicator and showed his friends his findings. "She's practically become the ideal girlfriend for these fans."

Suddenly they wanted to give her praise for her devotion to him after they themselves were the ones that had given her grief over the years for her outspoken love for him?

These people were something else.

"Oh, oh! Mister The Hedgehog!" A young group of girls rushed over to the boys, distracting them from Tails's communicator.

Happy to entertain his fans, Sonic smiled at the group, giving them a small wave. "Hey." He looked down at their shirts with Amy's picture on it, figuring these were most likely not his fans but were actually Amy's. "What's up?"

The group ushered one of the girl's forward, whispering and giggling behind her. Bashfully, the beige furred rabbit looked up at Sonic and hesitated to answer. "Um... We just wanted you to know we are all huge fans of yours! Well, fans of all of you guys..." She blushed deeply and stared down at her shoes. "We wanted to know if..." She bit her lip, still too nervous to ask the question she was hoping to have answered.

"Yeah?" Sonic coaxed the teen.

"We were just wondering if-"

"Oh my gosh, Bridgette. You're taking forever!" Her bat friend complained as she stood beside her. She smiled brightly towards the blue hedgehog and batted her eyelashes. "We wanted to know when you were planning on asking Amy Rose to be your girlfriend?"

Taken back by the personal question, Sonic stammered his speech. "W-what?" His cheeks burned a rose hue. "Sorry to disappoint ya, ladies but I'm in no rush to be dating." He told them. Their faces immediately dropped and expressed their bewilderment.

"But, like, Amy's been waiting for, like, a decade to be with you!" The bat pointed to her shirt and showed him the words printed on it. "She's a loyal girl. Loyal girls deserve to be loved!"

He knew they meant well with their heavy badgering into his relationship with the pink hedgehog. After supposedly hearing Amy's side of the story to her feelings regarding their relationship, her new fan base were looking out for their idol's best interests. Her main interest being him. Nevertheless, he wasn't going to let Amy's fans coerce him into any kind of consideration. "Sorry, girls." He tried to let them down as gently as possible.

Displeased with his answer, the bat and her group of outraged teenagers stepped towards Sonic and his friends. "I cannot believe you, Sonic The Hedgehog! You have an amazing, **loyal** girl like Amy Rose waiting on you for, like, years! Yet you can't see how lucky you are?!"

"I'd give my life to have a girl like Amy Rose!" Cried a male fan from the queue.

"Yeah! We want loyal girls like Amy!"

Very soon, the three men found themselves as the target of backlashing.

"Give the girl a break!"

"You don't deserve her!"

"Protect the Loyal Girl!"

"Yeah!" The crowd agreed, throwing their fists in the air and chanting the same words over and over. "Loyal girl! Loyal girl! Loyal girl!"

Uncomfortable with their dedication to Amy's mission for love, Sonic backed away slowly and cautiously. "I think we'd better leave." His friends nodded back at him and joined in the retreat.

The crowd continued their chanting, unaware of their disappearance.

* * *

Having retreated to Tails's Workshop, Sonic found himself lost in thought in regards to the whole ordeal. For years, he had heard the opposite reaction to Amy's adoration for him. How cruel the general public could be towards the pink hedgehog and how they would laugh at her failed attempts to win him over. He had even had to step in a few times and tell them to back off and leave her be. Why was it now that they had switched up their opinion and were now after him for feeling the way he did?

What exactly had she said to win them over?

Noticing Sonic's thoughtful thinking, Knuckles waved his hand over the hedgehog's eyes to wake him up. "What's got you thinking so much?"

Mildly irked by his friend's question, Sonic raised his head to look at the echidna. "Nothing..." He shrugged off his own thoughts.

Knuckles refused to believe him. "Is this about those kids giving you a hard time?"

"No." Sonic raised an eyebrow towards the red male. He genuinely didn't care what the public had to say about him. He knew their opinions of him and the team would change frequently, depending on what stories they wanted to believe about them. His main concern had been his undying curiosity as to what Amy had said about him and their relationship.

"Are you thinking about Amy?" Knuckles asked with added smugness in his voice.

"What? No!" Sonic responded quickly. A light blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Tell that to your face." Knuckles smirked.

Groaning, Sonic looked away. "I'm just wondering what she said in that interview, that's all."

Tails span around in his chair and looked at his friends. "We can watch it on the computer." Tails said as he span back round and searched for the video on the internet. Once he had found it, he played the footage on his large monitor. Sonic and Knuckles gathered round, behind Tails's chair and looked up at the large monitor attached to the wall.

The crowd cheered at the chimp during his introduction on the set. Waving and smiling at the applauding crowd, CC took a seat behind his desk and continued to smile towards the camera. "Hello everyone! Thank you for being here tonight. We have some fantastic guests joining us this evening; including Wolf Sidekick, the amazing journalist and anchor bird, Soar the Eagle! Let's not forget the special appearance of Freedom Fighter and Sonic The Hedgehog's number one gal, Amy Rose! Let's get her on stage, ladies and gentlemen!"

Standing from their seats, the crowd, once again, began to cheer as Amy walked out from behind backstage. She stood and waved to the crowd, appearing to have a demure demeanour. An unusual characteristic for her.

She walked over to the awaiting host, planting two air kisses on either cheek before she sat on the sofa beside his desk. "It's great to have you here tonight, Amy." CC said.

"Thank you." She smiled at the host before turning to the crowd. "I'm honoured to be here."

"May I say, you look positively ravishing tonight."

Smiling bashfully, Amy looked down and giggled quietly. "Thank you."

"Am I allowed to say that?" CC thought aloud as he looked at the camera crew. Amy, along with the crowd chuckled at his supposedly innocent question. "Because you're seventeen right now, right?"

"That's right." Amy nodded.

"I can hear the sirens already." He moved his hand to his ear and pretended to listen out for sirens. His audience laughed at his antics. "But jokes aside, you look fantastic."

Even Sonic had to mentally agree. His biggest fan was dressed in a fitted, red, bodycon dress with a single sleeve on her right shoulder. To match her red dress, she wore red heels with cute bows attached to the straps on her ankles. She looked elegantly sophisticated. With her overgrown bangs falling over her face, it provided an endearing look.

"Thank you, CC." Amy smiled at the man. "You look very handsome yourself."

The comedic chimp acted sheepishly to her compliment. "You flatterer. You should be on the set more often." He smiled at the pink hedgehog before moving on with the interview. "If you weren't already aware, Amy. You have quite the following yourself. How's it feel to know you have supporters in your mission to claim Sonic as your husband?"

"Do I?" She seemed to be taken back by that information. The sound of the cheering audience surprised her, making her turn towards them. Appreciative of their support, she bowed her head and smiled towards them. As the crowd died down, Amy turned back to the host. "That was quite a surprise." She and the spectators chuckled softly. "But I appreciate the support."

"You've been Sonic's biggest fan for years now. How many years is it, exactly?"

"Nine."

"Nine years?!" CC gasped, slowly turning from the girl, towards the crowd. His mouth was wide with shock. "That is a long time to be in pursuit of one person. How do you stay motivated?"

Amy shrugged hopelessly. "Love I guess. In all the years I've been his friend, my feelings for him haven't changed."

"Don't you get fed up? Surely, you must get to a point where you just crack and say, 'Hey! Get over here and love me!' Have you ever gotten to that level?"

Exhaling a giggle, Amy looked down at her lap. "I've cracked so many times, Sonic mistakes me for Eggman."

Sonic snorted at the egg pun. Though her information was a little outdated. It had been a while since he had to deal with her outbursts and demands for attention. She had been at a distance from him and the team for reasons he was yet to learn about. With any luck, watching more of her interview would provide some answers.

The crowd laughed along with Amy and the host in regards to her pun. "In all seriousness though, I have been pushed to breaking point many times. Sonic and the rest of the team have seen it far too often, but I am truly grateful for all my friends and everything they have put up with over the years, and to be involved in such an amazing cause. It's honestly the best!"

The trio smiled at the screen, warmed by their ally's honeyed words about them.

"Well, let's travel back a little. You met Sonic nine years ago, right?"

"Yep."

"There's so many questions we wanna ask but since the producers told me we can't answer them all..." The viewers expressed their disapproval with an array of boos. CC looked to the camera crew and raised an eyebrow. "Uh, huh. Looking at you guys over there." He teased, gaining the crowd's positive responses. "So you were eight years old when you met him?" Amy nodded in response. "So did you join him on his travels then and there? What did your family make of your uprooting? How did he respond to your affection?" The chimp chuckled. "Told you there were a lot of questions."

"No kidding..." She giggled. "So, I originally heard about Sonic through my tarot cards."

"Tarot cards?"

"Yeah. They are a form of divination that involve working with your higher self to gain insight into the future. Like a sacred mirror."

"So you know magic?"

"I wouldn't say I know magic. The cards are basically a guideline that help me interpret the probable outcome based on the forces that are present during the reading."

Confused, CC stared blankly at her. "But these cards helped you know where and when you would meet Sonic?" She nodded back at him. "So it is magic?" Amy laughed at his cluelessness, the audience following her actions. "I have no idea how these readings work. But carry on with your story before I embarrass myself any more than I have." He spoke with jest.

"So having learnt about meeting Sonic on Little Planet, I went to meet him there. Of course, it was love at first sight... For me. Sonic was more like, 'ew, get away from me'." She displayed a deeper voice when impersonating the blue hedgehog, causing another round of laughter from the spectators.

Sonic laughed too, remembering how uncomfortable he had been when she had tackled him to the ground and confessed her love to him. To think, the same goofy looking child that was so adamant on being his wife was now this beautiful, young woman who still held the same passion for him.

While she, herself, had changed. She had always remained true to her feelings.

"Honestly, looking back, the first encounter with Sonic was pretty bad. Within literally moments of meeting him, he noped the heck away from me, I found him again, only to get kidnapped by his robot counterpart, met the Doctor. Fuck you, Doctor." She looked at the camera, as though looking through the screen at Doctor Eggman himself. The crowd laughed at her cursing and applauded.

The boys laughed at her potty mouth. Amy was the reason none of them took appearances that seriously. The sweet, girly act was a cover to the vulgarity that will spill out of her mouth whenever speaking to them. From what Sonic could remember, the first time she had sworn, it had been aimed at him, in her anger. While he had been somewhat overwhelmed by her temper at the time, the moment he heard her swear at him, with that sweet voice of hers, he broke into hysterical laughter from the shock. She too laughed it off. Since then, her cursing had been a nicer outlet for her anger.

Statistically decreasing injuries in their team drastically.

"Yes, you may swear on the set." CC confirmed.

Covering her mouth, Amy looked back at the chimpanzee and blushed deeply. "Oh my gosh. I'm sorry! I didn't even check first!" She stifled her laughter.

CC laughed before he turned to the crowd. "And well done to you guys in the audience for your encouragement to this kind of behaviour on the show." He joked with the audience. "So what happened after that?" He asked the fighter.

Feeling more comfortable on stage, Amy relaxed against the sofa. "Sonic obviously saved the day and rescued me from the Doctor's clutches. All incredibly romantic... Until he just dropped me off at Never Lake and ghosted me."

"So let me get this straight." CC stopped her to evaluate the first meeting. "You went to meet him on Little Planet, got rejected, tried again, got kidnapped and then got saved by him... Only for him to once again reject you?"

"Correct." Amy nodded. The crowd laughed at her casual response to the overall ridiculous encounter. CC expressed his perplexity on his face, causing the girl in question to giggle at his confusion. "And you thought, 'Oh boy, I want some more of that!'" The spectators chuckled.

She giggled once more. "What can I say? I like a challenge." Her response received a round of applause from the audience.

The chimp waited for the spectators to calm down before asking the next question. "What happened then? You said he ghosted you..." He turned to the viewers on set. "That's a term for ending a relationship abruptly, without any form of communication, for all of you more... mature viewers with us tonight." They laughed back at him. CC turned back to Amy. "How long did he ghost you for?"

"Four years."

"F-" The chimp appeared horrified, looking at the audience and camera before looking back at the girl. "Four years?!"

"Yes."

"He left you for four years and you never gave up on him?"

"Well... Actually, that's a little lie... I did see Sonic a few times in those four years. I do think that break was a necessity though. I was a little _too_ naive when we first met. Originally, I told myself, 'I'm gonna meet Sonic The Hedgehog and we're gonna get married and live happily ever after' _._.." She said in child-like voice. She looked to the audience with an exasperated expression, earning a chuckle from them. "I was so wrong."

"What? Are there guidelines to being Sonic's partner?" CC asked, the girl gave him the exact same exasperated look, earning more chuckling from both CC and the audience.

"It's not just to be his partner but to also be his friend. You have to learn to keep up with him. You have to push yourself beyond your own physical and mental limits and never show your weaknesses to the enemy. Even when I trained within those four years, I wasn't anywhere near ready to take on everything I did when I met up with Sonic and the team again. I was always getting kidnapped, I was the worst fighter in battle and I was terrified of Eggman's robots."

"He must have saw something in you because you're still on the team." CC pointed out to her. His observation left her rather stunned. That fact hadn't even crossed her mind.

The chimp was right. Amy always had potential. Both leadership and combat. There was no denying her inexperience had set her back dramatically in comparison to all the other fighters, but her determination and passion gave her the strive she needed to become one of his most trusted allies.

An average city girl, to mighty fighter. She had really come a long way.

Reading the next question from the teleprompter, CC asked Amy more questions. "What about the other fangirls? Do you get any grief from them?"

The girl looked down at her red dress, bitterly reminiscing previous bullying from some of Sonic's fans. "There have been a few times where Sonic's fans have been a little overbearing, if I say so myself. But Sonic has always been there to defuse the situation when it got out of hand."

"A true hero to his number one girl." CC commented. "What have his fans said to you that's really got you riled up?"

A few questions were reoccurring when forced to interact with Sonic's female followers that set her anger flaring. Even the thought of it left her feminine features wrinkled in displeasure. "I always get asked 'what makes you so special?' or I get told that I don't deserve to be in the position I'm in."

"What do you say to that?" CC asked.

"Well, before I respond, I show these." She stood up from the sofa and flattened out her dress against her stomach. "It may be a little difficult to see what with having a dress on, but you can feel them if you want to." She said, referring to the abs she had developed over the years of intensive training and battles with Doctor Eggman.

CC nervously looked to the camera crew. "You all heard that. I have been given consent to touch her." The crowd chuckled. The chimp stood up from his chair and gently prodded her abdomen, feeling the hard surface of her muscles. "Man. Those are tough! Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Amy giggled as the pair sat back in their seats. "Regardless of how others may feel about me and my feelings for Sonic, I have not gotten where I have without working for it. I'm not special. Sonic treated me the same way he treated all his fans. What sets me above the rest was my determination and my love for him that kept me going, even through the most difficult times. They can call me whatever they wish, but I never have or will stop being there for him. That is why I deserve to be where I am now."

Her words were powerful, reaching out to him and filling him with pride and admiration he had for his friend. She wasn't just physically strong, but mentally too. He was certain nobody could handle all the backlash she had received over the years for staying true to what she believed in. It was like she said, no matter how tough the situation got, how much she was ridiculed, Amy battled on to become who she was. His trusty friend and confidant.

The host sat back in his chair and stared in awe at her words. "I think that deserves another round of applause, what do you guys think?" He asked the crowd. They responded with gleeful cheers. Amy bowed her head to the audience with gratitude.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say Sonic's a lucky guy." CC said before looking to the audience. "Who thinks we should have a petition to get Sonic to finally ask this girl out? Or better yet, why don't you all use the hashtag '#LoyalGirl' on our social media and get this girl, her man!"

Sonic frowned at Comedy Chimp's exploitation of their privacy to get more of a following on his social media. But of course, he came to expect no less from the man. He had to be getting something out of Amy and if it wasn't humiliation, it was popularity points.

Amy blushed and allowed her bangs to fall over her eyes in her shyness. "He's not really my man..." She muttered.

CC gave her another confused look. "I'm sorry, but are you not the same girl who went around claiming the blue hedgehog to be your boyfriend? Which he himself denied many times?"

Noticing the subliminally bitter jab the host had taken out on the pink hedgehog, Sonic furrowed his eyebrows at the screen.

Amy looked to the chimp and kept a calm demeanour, refusing to allow him to get a reaction out of her. "I _was_. But given the fact that I was twelve years old, still going through the inevitable changes that all of us have to go through, when I began screaming to the world how much I loved him, I can admit that I was an immature and ignorant child."

The host said nothing to what she had to say. He nodded at her to continue.

"It wasn't until I was fifteen that I started to see how broadcasting my feelings for Sonic was damaging on him. I don't have any rights to claim him or make anyone else believe he is only mine. He is the definition of freedom. He is the wind. You can't demand the wind to change direction just because it's affecting you."

"So you don't want Sonic as your own?"

"I do... But I fell in love with him, he didn't fall in love with me. That's my responsibility to stay true to. If Sonic doesn't love me back, I have no right to fight his reasoning."

CC leaned closer, as if taunting the young woman. "And what if Sonic found another girl? How would you feel about that?"

Amy shrugged hopelessly and smiled. "That's his choice. As long as he's happy, I'll support him and his partner."

"Hang on a minute..." CC waved his hand to stop the girl from going on. He rubbed his temples and faked a look of bewilderment for the camera. "You put all this effort into becoming Sonic's one and only, now you're telling us you're letting him go?"

"He was never mine to let go of. While I've come to terms that I'll never stop loving him, I accept that he probably doesn't or ever will feel the same way for me." She smiled brightly, reflecting her inner contentment. "And I'm happy with that because I'm already the luckiest girl alive." She looked down at her dress once more, holding back her tears which everyone presumed to be sadness in denial.

Sonic leaned towards the large screen, eagerly awaiting what she had to say.

Amy looked back up with her tears ready to fall down her face. "I came from nothing. A supposed family with adoptive parents who never valued me or acknowledged me as a person with my own dreams. I was reminded on a regular basis that I would mount to nothing, that I wasn't worth such greatness... And then I met him. Sonic gave me a life, he gave me friendship, unconditionally love... even if it was platonic. And he gave me a purpose." Her tears fell down her cheeks as she pictured all the memories she shared with her beloved.

The blue hedgehog smiled warmly to her declaration, feeling his own heart beating faster in response to her raw emotions.

"I get to see this amazing person stand for what he believes in and it's fills me with so much pride to see him flourish." She blinked the developing tears away and wiped the fallen ones away. "Sorry..." She apologised for her emotions.

CC and the rest of the audience sat in silence, shedding a few tears with the girl and her love words. Her declaration had reached everybody in the room and resounded within each of them, resulting in a thick smog of heavy emotion.

Wiping his own rebel tears, CC cleared his throat and asked the final question. "That was, uh, deep... Very deep." He coughed. "We, uh, wanted to ask before we finish up here... What are your plans going forward? I mean, is this the end of your pursuit for the hero of Mobius?"

Now composed, Amy smiled at the chimp and gave her answer. "If you mean 'am I gonna stop nagging him for dates', then yes. If Sonic ever fell for me, I'm sure he'll let me know when he's ready. Until then, I am keeping myself busy by training to become a qualified medic."

"Wow. That's impressive!" CC exclaimed enthusiastically, using the positive news to bring back the jolly atmosphere. "I'm sure the team could use a trained medic on the battlefield."

"Definitely. I've heard having a pretty nurse on hand speeds up the healing process." She joked.

"Perhaps you should run that test on Sonic himself." CC grinned.

Amy smiled menacingly back at the host. "The test is automatically proven... With CPR." She giggled deviously.

The chimp laughed at her conniving antics and encouraged the laughing crowd to give the guest another round of applause. "Well, that just about wraps up our time together. Amy, it has been an absolute pleasure to have you here with us and always remember, you have our support. Give it up for the loyal girl, ladies and gentlemen!"

The crowd cheered a final time as the host shook the pink hedgehog's hand and provided air kisses to either cheek. The pink hedgehog then turned to the crowd and waved before walking away from the stage.

Sonic watched the girl on the screen walk off the stage, a sense of adoration overwhelming him. It was the first time hearing how deeply rooted her love for him truly was. Her words resonated within and stirred his hidden feelings secluded in his mind. He knew he was lucky to have her in his life...

Perhaps he had better show her how much he appreciated her loyalty.

Tails paused the video before it could end. He span around on his chair and looked up at the blue hedgehog who appeared to be lost in thought. Sonic eventually came back to reality and realised the video had been paused. He looked down at the fox. "What?"

"That was something, wasn't it?" The fox sneered.

Knuckles joined in on Tails's banter. "Yeah. Amy sure knows how to pull at the heartstrings, right Sonic?" The echidna wrapped his arm around the hedgehog's shoulders. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were pretty moved by that speech yourself." He snickered.

"Yeah?" Sonic looked to his guardian friend. "Well it's a good thing you don't know much about anything then, isn't it?" He said right before taking off upstairs into his bedroom.

"Hey!" Knuckles called out, turning to the stairs leading up to the living quarters of Sonic and Tails.

The blue hedgehog came racing back downstairs with balled up clothes in his hands. "Gotta go!" He told his friends before he raced out of the workshop.

Knuckles huffed and cracked his knuckles, mentally vowing to give the blue boy a piece of his mind when he next saw him.

Tails smirked. "Bet you he's going to Amy's." The guardian looked to him with a surprised expression which soon faded to a sneer. Pressing down on the controller to the X-Tornado as he got up from his seat, the plane's engine roared. The boys hopped into the plane and began their pursuit for their blue friend.

* * *

Wracking her head, the pink hedgehog lead on her stomach, on her bed. A textbook was opened in front of her and was intensely examined by the concentrating girl. Beside the book, the girl wrote a few rough notes to aid her through her studies.

Even when she tried to forced herself to focus on the work in front of her, her mind rebelliously lit up with the images of Sonic. It had been a few weeks since she had seen him due to her coursework requiring so much of her time. She told herself to at least reach out to him with a little message to his communicator just to give herself some peace of mind. Though when she wasn't studying, she was catching up on sleep. Long nights staying up to study were really taking a toll on her.

If long nights meant she would be saving lives, she was more than willing to sacrifice a few nights of rest.

A knock at her door caused her to jump. Curious, the girl hopped off her bed and made herself downstairs towards the door. Looking through the peephole with her hand on the door handle, she was surprised to see her hero, adorned in what she believed was a red jacket, on the opposite side of the door.

Looking down at herself, she blushed at her appearance. What with being stuck in the house all day studying, she hadn't bothered to change out of her pyjamas. As embarrassed as she was, she wasn't going to ignore Sonic's presence. She took a deep breath and opened the door to see the blue hedgehog waiting with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Hey." She greeted him casually, praying to herself that he'd be unfazed by her sleeping attire.

"Hey." To the girl's dismay, his eyes trailed down to her pyjamas. Light blue plain shirt with thin straps and frilly matching shorts. An adorable piece. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

Amy followed his eyes and blushed. Of all the times he had to show up, she was poorly dressed. "No." She rubbed his ankle with her other foot bashfully. "I've just been studying, that's all. How're you anyway?" She asked, deterring the conversation from her outfit. "Been awhile since we last spoke."

"No kidding." He chuckled softly. "But yeah, I've been alright. Doing the usual egg cracking." He said, referencing to her pun from her interview.

Picking up on the pun, Amy's blush deepened. "Ah... I'm guessing you've seen that interview?" She lowered her head and allowed her bangs to fall over her face, hiding her embarrassment.

"Yeah." He responded. "Had to see what all the fuss was about after a few fans of yours hassled me about my 'loyal girl' and when I intended to ask you out." He grinned as the girl slumped against her front door and groaned.

"That interview has gotten way out of hand." She said. "I only accepted the opportunity to make my feelings clear after your fans were insisting I didn't belong on the team what with me being nothing more than another fan... Now it's turned into this loyalty campaign."

"People are gonna talk regardless of what we tell 'em."

"I know." She sighed. "But I'm not gonna lie, I did get a little tempered after hearing them question my position on the team."

"The team and myself know you're more than deserving to be apart of the cause."

Looking up at the hedgehog in her slumped position, she stared dumbfounded at his comment. "You really think so?"

He chuckled. "Would you still be a part of the team if you weren't?"

"Good point." She giggled, lifting herself off the door.

A slight shaky breath left the male. "I, uh, actually came here to talk to you about that..." He looked away from her and distracted himself from his nerves by looking at the nearby trees.

The girl held her breath, suddenly feeling nauseated by the suspense. "What did you wanna talk about?"

He turned his attention to his shoes and spoke with his head down. "About the loyalty thing... I have to admit, I felt... I don't know. You, I guess?" Forcing himself to look back at her, he blushed to see her eyes dancing with astonishment. Another breath was released from his lips. "I felt your words. What you said about me and everything... I guess what I'm trying to say is..." He gulped the nausea away. "Thank you."

Amy smiled back at him and gave him little nod. Her truth didn't need his gratitude but she accepted it nevertheless.

The nerves were really getting to him now. A pit in his stomach and quick pacing heart made that very clear. The particular feelings that he usually jogged off were becoming overbearing but he had to do this. He came this far, it was too late to turn back now.

Rubbing the back of his neck, the blue male looked back at the concerned girl in front of him. "There's something else."

Her heart skipped a beat as the suspense once again left her on edge. He was so nervous now, that could only mean he was forcing himself out of his comfort zone to tell her something he wanted her to know. "Yes, Sonic?" She spoke calmly, contradicting her own anxiety.

The words failed to leave him. Anxiety seizing his chest. A sigh fuelled by frustration came out instead. It was typical, when he truly needed his ego to step in and give off his calm and collective personality, it was nowhere to be found.

If words weren't going to help, he'd use action instead.

He gently pulled down the zipper on his jacket and revealed the white shirt he was wearing beneath it. On the shirt, he had roughly spray painted the words '#Loyal Boy', in blue. "Ta da!" He cheered, looking down at the shirt before looking at the girl's reaction.

Amy stared at his shirt and slowly drifted her attention back to him. "Sonic?"

"I know. It's not as well put together as the one's with your picture on it but I think it gets the message across. Or at least I hope it does." He chuckled nervously.

Stepping out of her home, Amy stood in front of her beloved hero and looked up at him. "I think I have a theory, but I'm scared of getting it wrong."

He forced himself to look into her eyes and just come out with what he had to say. "I don't know if I'm ready for anything official right now. Heh, I don't know what I want to be honest." He sighed. "But what I do know is, when I'm ready to be on the dating scene, I'll come to you."

She gasped right before her breathing ceased. Her mind could barely process what he was saying as the shock delayed her thought processing. "You'll come to me?" She spoke with amazement. "But what is that supposed to mean? You choose me to be your partner out of mutual feelings or out of commiseration for all my efforts to make you mine?"

Sonic raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't you think I would've dated you earlier if I was doing it out of sympathy?"

She looked down at the ground and giggled. "You got me there." She suddenly clicked onto what he had said. If he wasn't dating her out of sympathy, he was going to date her because the feelings were mutual. Her eyes widened as she slowly looked up at him. "So you- You know?" She asked uncharacteristically nerved. She desperately held back her excitement in hopes to not scare him off.

Her hero smiled sheepishly back at her. "Yeah... But I-" He was about to let her know of his uncertainty in regards to an official relationship when he heard her squeal with delight and throw herself on him, throwing her arms around his neck as she kissed him.

Startled by the sudden affection, Sonic stumbled back, only just recovering his footing. Amy gripped onto his jacket tightly as she spilled her passion in their first kiss. His eyes widened, dilating in response to the release of love chemicals that were flowing through his bloodstream.

He was in awe. Awe in the feeling and in the epiphany, triggered by her kiss, that set his mind to stun. This was what he wanted. More moments like this, more of this undiscovered phenomenon that was love.

Becoming aware of her mistake, Amy abruptly broke the kiss and released him from her grasp. She was horrified with herself, covering her mouth with both hands and looking back at him, riddled with guilt. "I-I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." He was now walking towards her, his face displaying a big grin. "Sonic?" She asked, puzzled by his reaction.

The hero grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into another kiss, this time with him taking the lead. She gasped before swooning into his affection. He released her hand and wrapped his arms around her, smiling against her lips as she wrapped her own around his neck and clinged to him dearly.

Above their heads flew their friends in the X-Tornado. They watched the scene from the skies, grinning at the sight. "He was totally moved by what Amy said. Now look at him?" Knuckles snickered at the scene of his friend kissing the girl he had denied feelings for earlier that day.

"If he shows up back at the workshop later, we gotta ask about the CPR Amy gave him." Tails insisted. Knuckles agreed with a menacing grin, high fiving the fox. Turning his plane around, Tails flew the plane back to the workshop, leaving the newly established couple to their affectionate moment.


End file.
